


Tone

by strictlybecca



Series: tumblr drabble fills [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 E Malama (To Protect), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fill for the prompt: "mcdanno's first kiss at the end of 1x16."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone

“I didn’t shoot him,” is the first thing Danny says to him when he shows up on Steve’s doorstep late that night. “I didn’t shoot him, but it was a close thing.” And just like Steve could identify Danny’s tone from hundreds of miles away over tinny phone reception, he can read this tone too. It says:  _I’m fucking tired and I have nowhere else to go._

__

Something in Steve aches at the fact that Danny can’t be with his daughter right now. That Danny can’t always be with Grace when he wants. He’s sorry that he’s the only substitute for comfort that Danny’s got – he’s pretty sure even he wouldn’t want to comfort himself.

“I threatened him,” Danny says in that same lost tone, like he can’t believe what he’s done, like he knew he had no other choice, like he’s terrified of what’s coming next. “I fucking threatened the housing commissioner, fuck, he’s still out there, fuck, that was so stupid, I can’t believe I did that, I can’t believe I put Grace and Rachel in danger like that, fuck-”

Steve cuts him off with a hand settled firmly on his shoulder, tugging him inside the small house, nudging him towards the couch and pushing him back until he had no choice but to sit. “Wanna beer?” he asks bluntly and Danny stares at him like Steve’s the crazy one.

“What?” Danny asks, expression bewildered.

“Do you want a beer?” Steve repeats slowly, unperturbed.

“Wha- what, no. No! No, I don’t want a beer, Steve, haven’t you been listening? I fucking threatened someone who could kill my family, I slapped my badge to his face and told him I’d expose him or worse, I just fucking-”

“Danny,” Steve says fiercely, tone low and firm and Danny stops talking abruptly. “Danny, in what world do you think I’d let your family get hurt again? How do you think Chin and Kono are going to react when they hear this? We’ve got full means and immunity to do whatever the fuck we want to make sure Grace and Rachel stay safe. There is no way that asshole or his goons are getting within a hundred yards of your family, even if we have to set up a constant perimeter. Danny, Danny – don’t you realize that you’re not alone in this?” 

Danny gapes at Steve as if, no, he hadn’t quite figured that one out. Steve stares down at him, eyes warm and fond, arms folded firmly across his chest. “Well, you aren’t,” he says simply, shrugging a shoulder and settling down next to Danny. “Not ever again.”

And there are so many things Steve wants to tell Danny now that he has him here, now that Danny was maybe, finally figuring out that there was so much for him here in Hawaii, so many people dedicated to Danny’s well being, so many reasons Steve wants Danny to feel good about being here, that Danny’s welcome with Steve no matter what. And they are all there on the tip of his tongue, but instead, Steve just looks away.

“So,” Danny says, a long moment later, his voice hoarse. “So, you said something about a beer.” Steve huffs a laugh and fetches two from the fridge, bottles dark and cool against his fingers. He passes one off and before he can pull his hand away, Danny wraps his around Steve’s fingers, his fingertips almost boiling hot in comparison to the sharp cold of the beer. “You really mean that, don’t you?” Danny says, almost wonderingly. “That I’m not alone.” Steve wants to scowl and hit Danny, because yes, obviously, otherwise why would he have said it – but Danny’s staring at him with something in his eyes that Steve could swear was something more than his usual affection. Something Steve is too chicken to call what it is.

“C’mere you goof,” Danny says and tugs Steve down, the hand that was wrapped around his beer bottle now cool against Steve’s neck, his lips chapped and warm against Steve’s stunned, slack mouth. The kiss was teasing and light and almost frustrating in its innocence, but Steve’s sure he couldn’t have handled anymore. His breathing is already labored, his pulse racing, his eyes wide. “Ditto,” Danny says gruffly, eyes flickering between Steve’s eyes and lips. “You’re not alone either.”

And as Steve watches Danny’s gaze soften the longer he looks at Steve, he can also read the tone of his words. They still say:  _I’m lost_  but now they’re tempered by  _and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be._


End file.
